


A Solitary Mission

by daggerpen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here in Kirkwall, citizens actually help rebel mages escape. Escaped apostates have survived their freedom long enough to form the ‘the mage underground,’ a network that feeds and shelters escapees and even transports apostates into remote areas of the Free Marches and beyond our easy reach. As of late, the movement has grown bolder, sending raiding parties into the Gallows in an attempt to break out mages who lack the skills or willpower to escape on their own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solitary Mission

He always checks the dungeons.

It's risky, he knows. Risk _ier_ , he means. The mage underground is already daunting on his worst days, bold enough to send raiding parties into the Gallows themselves to see who can be retrieved. They focus on apprentices for the most part, mages scheduled to be Tranquilized whose phylacteries are still stored within. That much is dangerous, foolhardy enough without Anders risking more.

She cannot tell him how long she has been here. She can barely speak at all, clinging to him, babbling, and he knows she does not even believe this is real. She is thin, painfully so, bones jutting harshly through her skin. She's been fed, but not regularly. He'd made it to the three month point before things got this bad, he thinks.

She follows without protest. There will be the matter of her phylactery eventually, he knows. But that is a problem for later. For now, she is free, and her entire face lights up as she takes her first breath of outside air for who knows how long.

"... they got me passing notes, " she whispers, her voice oddly urgent. "One of the Templar recruits. I only - I only wanted to-" she breaks off, sobbing, and Anders soothes her as best he can.

He always checks the dungeons.

Always.


End file.
